


Missing Them

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post canon, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: 40 years after the great war against the undead was won Brienne and Jaime's twins talk about the parents they never knew.





	Missing Them

"I"m going to miss her. She was the closest thing we ever had to a mother," stated Selwyn Lannister.

"I know, me too, at least she's with father now though," replied his brother, Jaime, bending down to put flowers on the graves of their adoptive parents, Sansa Stark, and Tyrion Lannister.

"What do you think our real parents were like?" asked Selwyn.

"I am not sure. Fuck our father though for choosing to die with that sister of his," replied Jaime, tugging his beard in annoyance. The subject of their biological parents always put him in a bad mood.

"Well, he couldn't have known mom would die giving birth to us and leave us orphans," defended Selwyn.

"Perhaps not. You know, no one ever says we look like him. Or Brienne either for that matter," stated Jaime.

"Yeah. I wonder what ancestor we take after. Well, anyway, we best be heading back now. Unless you fancy a longer walk to visit Brienne's grave?"

"Nah, perhaps another time. Let's get back now."

With that, the twin brothers headed back to Winterfell.

The twins, together

**Author's Note:**

> happy April fools! Thank you for the comments, I'm glad people have a humor. :)
> 
> As for those who don't have a humor...
> 
> Further trollish comments will cause me to bump this fic and my other fics in the jaime/brienne tag back up to the top. If I have you blocked on tumblr, please have the maturity to respect that and don't comment, as the only reason I don't block you here is because this site has no block feature.


End file.
